


it’s time for a change (get out of your brain)

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: In which Hunter saves Fitz from his ex at a bar, and then introduces him to his girlfriends Bobbi and Jemma.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	it’s time for a change (get out of your brain)

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Scis & Spies + Meet Cute on the fluff bingo cards!

Of all the bars in all of Manhattan, of course, Fitz had to wind up in the same one as his obnoxious (not to mention racist, misogynistic and overall arsehole) ex Grant. Normally, he didn’t dare to go out to bars in order to meet new people, but swiping on Tinder in his pyjamas while eating cookie dough ice cream was getting kind of depressing. But apparently, it’s sod’s law, and now he’s facing the most awkward, not to mention terrifying, conversation of his life. He hastily texts Daisy to let her know what’s going on, and why she might have to bail him out of jail, before giving the bartender a look of ‘please save me’ as Grant saunters his way over.

When he’s in arm’s reach, Fitz tenses up, his shoulders hunched over as he wills for the man to get struck down with some terrible diarrhea that would send him far away from here. Fitz can see the nice guy mask he puts on as he settles into the seat beside him, ordering them both drinks, while Fitz pulls his drink closer to his chest, eyeing Grant with distrust, the months they’d been together running through his mind. Without prompting, his ex starts his usual spiel, talking about how terrible his life has been without Fitz, how he couldn’t stop thinking about him (so much so that he slept with some woman named Kara and tried it on with his adoptive mother) and how he would love to get back together with him. But before Fitz even gets the chance to speak, he finds himself with someone draped across his back, resting their head by his ear.

“Play along.” The Englishman whispers before pressing a gentle kiss to Fitz’s cheek. “Babe, I am so sorry! I know I said we’d meet at eight but Gonzales was insistent that he had to keep me at the office all evening. Who’s this?”

“It’s okay, I saw your text, it’s no big deal. This is Grant, my ex.” He says, internally cheering at how infuriated Grant looks.

“I’d say I’m pleased to meet you, but that’d be a bold faced lie. I got us a table to make up for being so late, you done here?”

Nodding, Fitz necks down the last dregs of his drink before sliding out of his seat, smiling as the Brit pulls him in closely, snaking an arm around Fitz’s waist. As they weave through the crowd, the beautiful man introduces himself as Hunter, stating that his first name is too horrific to be repeated in front of strangers. In response, Fitz introduces himself in the same dramatic manner, laughing at the taller man’s intrigued expression. Soon enough, Hunter stops in front of a table, already inhabited by two very stunning women chatting amongst each other.

“Fitz, these are my girlfriends Dr Bobbi Morse and Dr Jemma Simmons. My loves, this is Fitz, the guy I rescued at the bar.”

Ah. Well, it doesn't seem like Fitz is going to be getting lucky tonight after all, such a shame. He slides into the booth at Hunter’s insistence, waving meekly at the two doctors before him, finding himself sandwiched between Hunter and Bobbi. Clearing his throat, he asks the women about their doctorates, smiling at the raised eyebrows in response to the question. When they explain their dissertation topics, hesitance tinging their tones, Fitz gestures for them to carry on, completely missing the approving nod from Bobbi to Hunter as he leans against the table to hear Jemma’s explanation of her various topics, knowing enough about biochemistry to ask questions at the appropriate times.

When Jemma loses steam, she gestures for Bobbi to explain her dissertation subject, the blonde having to be nudged from her staring at Fitz to explain her research on cellular regeneration. Hunter patiently sips his drink, and when Jemma gives him an approving nod, he rests his arm against the back of the booth, Fitz freezing when he feels Hunter’s warmth resting gently against his back. For a moment, the triad freeze, terrified they’ve scared off the skittish Scotsman, but when he asks Bobbi a question, his blush belying the calmness of his tone, they all breathe a sigh of relief.

“Oh god Hunter, I’m so sorry, I’ve been totally ignoring you! What is it that you do?”

“Don’t worry about it love, I used to work in the private security sector, but I recently got a job in security at SHIELD industries.”

“You’re shitting me.” Fitz exclaims, staring at the confused man. “You work with my mum.”

“I think I’d remember if there was a fellow Brit on the team.” He chuckles.

“You would, except my mum’s not British. Her name’s Melinda May.”

The spit take that Hunter does is undoubtedly the most entertaining reaction anyone has ever had to his mother. Unamused, Jemma passes him a tissue to clean up with before asking what caused that reaction. He explains, wincing at the thought of her son being right beside him, how she is the scary boss lady who hates him, and has repeatedly tried to eviscerate him with her glare alone. This sends the women into hysterical laughter, both of them wheezing as Fitz placatingly pats Hunter’s muscular arm, the Scotsman doing his best not to laugh at his description of her.

When the laughter eventually dies down, Hunter now pouting at his partners for their lack of support, they hear the bartenders shouting out for last call, and the four of them slowly get up from their seats, Fitz frowning at the loss of Hunter’s body heat. But surprisingly, as he goes to walk off with them, Jemma takes a hold of his hand and Bobbi places an arm over his shoulder, prompting him to rest his around her waist. Rather than question them while surrounded by dozens of drunken individuals, he walks in time with them towards the car park, a million questions running through his head as he tries to make sense of the night.

They soon stop in the middle of the bare looking car park, Fitz gently extracting himself from Bobbi and Jemma’s grasps much to the women’s disappointment. He goes to ask them what they’re doing, why they’re being so open and yet so secretive with him, when he finds himself being kissed by Jemma, the short brunette clinging to his waist. Momentarily, he sinks into the kiss, before realising that her boyfriend and girlfriend are watching this and doing nothing. Gently pulling away, Fitz takes a shaky breath, rubbing his arm as he tries to pull his thoughts together.

“What? The hell?”

Well, it’s not quite the well thought out and eloquent response he’d been going for, but he supposes it works. When none of them try to answer, eyes flicking to one another silently begging someone else to start, he channels a glare he’s been the recipient of all his life, focusing it on Hunter who crumbles almost instantly, the older man shivering at its intensity. A stream of consciousness tumbles from his mouth, explaining how they’d intended on going over to him long before Grant showed up, but when he had, they changed their plans, sending Hunter over to save him in case Grant thought Fitz was gay. From there, he continues by saying they’d only planned on flirting and maybe arranging a group date, but Jemma’s impulsive decision had thrown that idea out of the window.

“Alright.” Fitz says, nodding slowly as he processes the admission. “Well, I can’t say I’m mad about what Jemma did, or that you guys want to date me. So okay. I’ll go out with you guys.”

He chuckles as they all cheer happily, Hunter going as far as to pull Fitz into a tight hug, before pressing a kiss to the shorter man’s lips. Allowing himself to revel in the kiss, Fitz doesn’t ever want to leave these people ever again, not when he feels as safe and loved as he does now. When the two men pull away, Fitz turns to Bobbi, standing off to the side, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and asks her for a kiss. Grinning into the kiss, the blonde woman overwhelming his every sense, and Fitz knows he could live in this moment forever. Pulling away slightly giddily, Fitz walks over to his car, waving goodnight to them all.

“Fitz! Wait! You didn’t give us your number!” Hunter shouts, and a wicked idea crosses Fitz’s mind.

“You can ask my mum for it Hunter, seeing as you’ll be seeing her on Monday!” 

Opening his car door, he watches as all the colour drains from Hunter’s face, and his eyes plead for him to have mercy. As he gets into the driver’s seat, Fitz hears Bobbi sternly say “You’re not chickening out of this Lance Amadeus Hunter so help me god!” and he knows that he’s made the right decision. After all, while he may agree with Hunter’s assessment of his mother, the man’s got to prove he’s worthy enough to date him, and if he has to face his worst nightmare to get Fitz’s number, then so be it. 

And if Fitz gets a message three days later saying “Hunter? Really?”, that’s just between him and his mum. And Bobbi and Jemma when he sends them screenshots of their very amusing conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
